1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic weave mending device for extracting a mispick inserted by a faulty picking operation and automatically restarting the loom after the extraction of the mispick and, more particularly, to a mispick removing device capable of extracting a mispick from the fabric through either one or the other selvage of the fabric.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,512 discloses an invention which separates a mispick from the cloth fell, and then extracts the mispick from the fabric by the winding action of a waste roller or by the suction of a suction nozzle. This invention however, needs a mispick separating means of a special construction.
The applicant of the present application has proposed a mispick removing device capable of extracting a mispick from the cloth fell without using a special mispick separating means such as employed in the above-mentioned prior art in Japanese Patent Application No. 60-089,720 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,606 European Patent Application No. 105,687.7). This mispick removing device actuates, when a weft stop signal is provided, the guide nozzle thereof disposed adjacent to the picking nozzle of the loom to move a weft yarn having a faultily picked portion away from the picking path to a winding device avoiding the cutter on the picking side, then cuts the weft yarn at a position near the free end of the picking nozzle, and then extracts the mispick from the cloth fell by drawing the mispick diagonally relative to the cloth fell by the winding device.
However, if the picked weft yarn is broken at a position intermediate portion by the jet of the picking fluid or by some cause, the broken end of the picked weft yarn will be left in the cloth fell when the picked weft yarn is extracted toward the picking side, and hence the complete removal of the mispick is impossible.